


Belle's Revenge

by Adlocked



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adlocked/pseuds/Adlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt! Read this story before you read the prompt, kay?</p><p>PROMPT - http://im-not-a-what.tumblr.com/post/101059927951/i-actually-had-a-dream-last-night-where-rumple</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belle's Revenge

"Hey, what's this thing do?" Henry asked, holding up a small glass ball and looking at his grandpa with a smile. "Can it tell the future?"

 

"Actually, that's nothing more than a bauble." Gold chimed, not even bothering to look up as he polished a brass tea set. "But it once belonged to an old queen who traded it for the chance to be young once more."

  
"So, what did you do-Make her into a baby or something?" Henry joked as he set it back down and sat on a stool in the back of the pawn shop.

 

The deal maker let out a laugh and actually broke into a smirk. "Yes, actually. You see-When you make a deal, you need to be so specific, Henry... Otherwise there's dozens of loopholes that someone could use against you."

 

The young boy let out a chuckle and shook his head. "Grandpa, you're weird..."

 

Gold's head raised slowly up, registering that Henry had just called him 'Grandpa' for the first time. And he liked it. Slowly, his lips spread into a smile that he only reserved for Neal or Belle. "You know... Weirdness is hereditary. Who knows, you might be even weirder."

 

Henry giggled, liking the way Gold was joking with him. True, he'd only taken this job for his mom, to figure out who wrote the whole storybook, but he was really enjoying it now; really liking spending time with grandpa.

 

A tinkle of a little bell, the signal that there was a customer, made Gold sigh at the interruption with his time with Neal's son. "Come along, Henry, I'll show you how to make a deal with these trinkets."

 

Together the two walked to the front of the shop where Emma, Regina, Snow, Charming, Belle, Hook and Elsa were.

 

"Belle?" Gold questioned, looking at his wife with a confused face.

 

"Henry, go home." Emma ordered, looking at her son and using the voice she only ever used with criminals.

 

He threw his grandpa the same look he wore but begrudgingly nodded and grabbed his coat from a counter, put it on and headed out of the shop.

 

"There's a perfectly good meeting hall in town." Gold mutter, glaring darkly at Regina who inhaled sharply. "I don't see why you never use it. This is a place of business, not a social event."

 

"We need to talk, Rumpelstiltskin." Regina drawled, stepping forward with Emma; backing the imp into the counter. He stopped when he felt the cold glass edge dig into his back but they kept at him.

 

"Really, Miss Mills, I'm a happily married man." Gold quipped, relying on his wit to get him out of this. The fact that he had magic completely slipped his mind as he stood there dumbly.

 

Instead of an answer, the two girls pinned his arms to the counter, holding him there with their magic.

 

"Now, Elsa!" The sheriff barked at the other blonde who shot out jets of ice, freezing his feet to the ground with giant ice chunks.

 

Brown eyes scoured the gazes of the others, taking in how they just let these three women take control of him. Charming and Snow White had an identical grim look but made no move to stop this misdoing. Hook had a shit-eating grin with malice in his eyes, clearly enjoying this.

 

But Belle, oh his sweet Belle, she scared him the most. In her eyes, she wore the same look she'd had when he threw her out of the castle. The same look of hurt and anger and disappointment from the Enchanted Forrest was back in Storybrooke and it was killing him.

 

"It's in the safe." Belle murmured, still looking at him, with her piercing blue eyes and slumped shoulders.

 

Hook nodded and swaggered over, easily opening the safe as though it was his and pulled _it_ out. The dagger of the Dark One, in the pirate's hand, was one of Rumple's darkest fears.

 

The things Hook could make him do with that dagger sent a shudder down his spine to his numbing feet. "What're you going to make me do?" Gold growled, hate and anger in his voice, feeling more betrayed than when Neal had trapped him the ink.

 

"Oh, my crocodile, I've no plans to control you..." Killian mused with a cocky grin, making his way back to Belle and handing her the dagger. "You see, we've all taken a vote and it seems, you're not as popular as you thought. We're all sick of you so we agreed on a new Dark One."

 

The entire group nodded and Gold swallowed audibly. "Surely, Miss Blanchard, as the mayor, you can't condone this." His voice was higher than he would've liked, shakier than ever before.

 

"You tried to kill us...You're the whole reason for this curse!" Snow shouted. "Because of you, I never got to hold my baby girl! As far as I'm concerned, killing you is perfectly fair."

 

"Belle..." Gold whispered, watching his wife with wide eyes and fear. "Why are you doing this?"

 

"I trusted you, Rumpelstiltskin. I loved you, I thought you trusted me enough but you haven't changed. You're still that cowardly spinner who cares only about himself and no one else."

 

Rumple sputtered as he tried to apologize, words failing him as he watched his wife become a cold, stone angel. He didn't want to die, not by her hand.

 

"Please Belle.. Let Emma or Hook kill me, just not you..." Tears slipped from his eyes as he watched his true love move closer to him. "Don't do this. I can't have you go dark. Don't go dark..."

 

"Thanks to you, I already have..." Belle whispered and raised the dagger, gripping it so tightly that her knuckles went white and with a quick thrust, the tip of the weapon pierced his skin.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Gold awoke with a cry, sweating and shaking from fear. "Just a dream, just a dream..." He whispered to himself as he caught his breath and closed his eyes for a moment. A little snore came from beside him and he turned, eyes opening, to look at his wife.

 

Belle was asleep, curled up and smiling softly in her sleep. "I'm so sorry..." Rumple whispered as he laid back down and pressed a soft kiss to her temple. Tomorrow morning, he'd put the dagger back in her bag. And never take it back again.


End file.
